Process of Creation, Involution, and Evolution
On the 197th birthday of Charles Darwin, people are trying to reconcile his ideas with the spirit. So far, all parties -- secular and scientific, and religious -- seem far away from understanding the true nature of evolution. Evolution takes place for any entity when it organizes itself at a higher level. When a business develops a strategic plan to grow, it is essentially organizing itself and then executing that plan, which creates further progress for the firm. When I as an individual plan out what I want to become, organize the details, and then carry it out, I can rapidly progress. If the organization or individual plans and succeeds in going not just a bit further, but to a substantially new level, there is not only progress, but evolution. There is then a single process of accomplishment and creation that is taking place in life: a conception of that which we wish to become, the organization of the details of that vision, and an intense execution that enables the aspiration and intention to manifest. When that process is practiced to perfection, it enables not only progress, but evolution. Even the Spiritual reality in creating a universe from its Divine source, followed this same essential approach: it conceived that which it wished to create -- a universe -- and it organized and made it happen through powers of consciousness that turned conscious force into unseen subtle energy that became the basis of the forms of creation. It evolved itself further into a universe. If we are to understand evolution, we need to understand this single great process of creation that moves from vision to organization to manifestation. Even when a primitive being or an animal evolves, there is some higher quality that is being organized, that is moving from its current level of being to a higher order. We can see this in the film 2001: A Space Odyssey, where the ape vaguely perceives that a bone it has found can be used, tries it out, and then uses it to gain superiority over its rivals. It is the organization of a perception into a living reality. Evolution is then a product of the organization of consciousness -- whether it is consciously, subconsciously, or unconsciously takes place -- as in the case of the amoeba. There is another dimension to the evolutionary process. It is that the higher levels of progress, development, and evolution that entities move towards and eventually attain are already involved in their being. Just as a tree emerges of a seed in which all of its existence is mostly predetermined, so too there is an involved capacity to bring about the next stage or phase of its being. When the lowest life forms emerged from unanimated matter, that matter already had within it an involved capacity to develop into an animated life form. Likewise, if I wish to become more intuitively spiritual -- a higher formation of mentality -- that capacity is already there involved as potential in my current mental framework. It is their in the seed of my being as potential. Thus, not only is there one universal process of creation that moves from stages of vision to organization to manifestation, i.e. through a movement of higher consciousness, but the stages we can evolve to are already there embedded in our being as potentiality. This is the case because in the creation of the cosmos from a Divine Source, those very planes of being were there before the universe even existed, and in creation were then embedded in the forms that emerged, including us. E.g., a plane of Mind existed before the universe came to be and higher life forms developed a mind with the capacity to think. This pre-existence of the planes that we are emerging into, from an involved seed of consciousness that is rooted in these very planes prior to creation, is another dimension to evolution. Thus, we can say that the evolutionary process is able to occur because the involutionary process has created these potentialities in the very fibre of our being. The planes that emerge from us were already involved in us as a seed in subtle form. Through the process of conception, vision, intention, organization of the intent, and the carrying out the intent, we progress. If it is substantial -- i.e. there is a dramatic change for the positive -- it is more than progress, but evolution. And yet the seeds of our intention are already there in our being, even as we have the free will to become the very thing we wish to become. In the end, we become the next highest thing -- i.e. we progress and evolve -- when we organize that which is emerging turning it into a living reality. We as humans can consciously do this, and accelerate the speed of the evolution of Man. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Spirituality Category:Creation Category:Theory of Creation Category:Science